Hnúšťa
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Hnusta.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Church of Hnúšťa | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Hnúšťa Erb.svg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres rimavska.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Rimavská Sobota District in Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Hnúšťa in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Hnúšťa in Banská Bystrica Region | latd = 48 |latm = 34|lats = 24 |latNS = N | longd = 19 |longm = 57 |longs = 14|longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Banská Bystrica | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Rimavská Sobota | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1334 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SMER-SD, KDH, SNS | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Michal Bagačka | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 68.05 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 298 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 7 676 | population_as_of = 31 Dec. 2014 | population_density_km2 = 112.80 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 981 01 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 421-47 | iso_code = | registration_plate = RS | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://mesto.hnusta.sk/ | footnotes = }} Hnúšťa (former name Hnúšťa-Likier, , ) is a town in Rimavská Sobota District, Banská Bystrica Region, southern Slovakia. It is the birthplace of the well-known 19th-century Slovak writer and member of the Štúr generation, Janko Francisci Rimavský. He is commemorated by a statue and a plaque near the town's main square. History The town was first mentioned in 1334. Geography Hnúšťa lies at an altitude of above sea level and covers an area of . It is located in the Slovenské rudohorie mountains, in the Rimava river valley near Rimavská Sobota. Demographics According to the 2001 census, there were 25,088 inhabitants. 93.12% of inhabitants were Slovaks, 3.36% Roma, 1.07% Hungarians and 0.40% Czechs. The religious make-up was 36.40% Roman Catholics, 21.62% Lutherans and 35.44% people with no religious affiliation. Economy Factory for the production of chemicals was one of the main employers in Hnúšťa region. Now several middle sized companies are located in the town industrial park. Local shopping center attract visitors from neighbouring villages. Notable residents * Janko Francisci Rimavský, Slovak poet, member of Štúr generation * Ľudovít Kaník,http://www.enotes.com/topic/%C4%BDudov%C3%ADt_Kan%C3%ADk politician See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia References External links *Official website *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Hnusta_Rimavska_Sobota_BC_Gomor_Gemer.html'Surnames' of living people in Hnusta] Category:Hnúšťa Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Villages and communes in Rimavská Sobota District Category:Established in 1334 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia